


For Blue Skies

by Happy_Endings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War Two, Birth of Levi, Holocaust references, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Multi, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Endings/pseuds/Happy_Endings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be here for a while, right? Might as well get aquainted."<br/>"This isn't the place to make friends." The boy with the light brown hair almost hissed. "Don't you know what they're doing to us?" His hazel eyes scanned over the group, but no one spoke. "We won't last the year, from what I've heard-"<br/>"Farlan." The boy with the black hair snapped, his voice too loud for his small frame. He held a girl on his left, shaking with wet eyes and messy red/brown hair. She tucked her face into his sleeve and cried quietly. The boy, Farlan, muttered and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall as the box car shook again. Someone in the far back corner screamed, and others rushed towards the shouting to inspect it's source. "Someone's been thrown over." The whispers became frantic yelling, and the girl cried harder, clinging almost desperately to the shorter boy. "Where are we going?"  She asked him. He didn't answer, but looked at what he could see from the window. Smoke. Someone had started a fire, maybe the camp was liberated already- the smell of burning hair and charred skin bombarded the cart as the thunderous sound of airplanes roared over them, making even Levi shake with fear.<br/>This wasn't Germany, it was hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter complete! I really like the idea of Isabel and Farlan really being his only friends. It's not that I want him to be alone, but I love the idea of Levi being close to only a few people, and shutting everyone else out because of his trust issues, I feel like it makes him more relatable as a person.   
> Also, notice anything significant about the date?  
> \- Fay -

13 June, 1940

Paris, France

"How long have we been up here?"  
"Ssh!" The rafters of the synagogue were far from comfortable, but this was the only hiding place left.  
Levi repositioned himself, sitting with his back to the wall, straddling the wooden beam below him. The skin exposed on his legs were poked by the splintering wood, but not hard enough to draw blood. He watched the service below with peaked curiosity. He had been raised Catholic, but the Jewish services always intrigued him, striking him as beautiful, and much more simple than the usual Catholic masses he was dragged to. He checked Isabel, who was still keeping watch for their usual bullies outside. Paris was bustling, as usual, and it would be hard to spot Acel and his friends from up here. He debated returning to the streets and hiding at their usual spot deep in the underground parts of the city.  
"When are we gonna leave?" Farlan whispered, his face paling as he looked below them. Farlan had always been queasy with heights, some kind of childhood accident he never really got over.  
"Do you want to leave now?"  
Isabel and Farlan nodded.  
"Fine then." They shimmied from the rafters and kept a watchful eye for bullies. 

"Do you see anything?"

Farlan looked around the wide skirts and cars, past the café and then back to Levi. "They're across the street, but they can't see us from where they are." 

"Shit." 

"Hey big bro, what do we do now?" Isabel asked, halfway down the brick wall. They were hidden by the trees and thick leaves. Maybe they could hide in the tree, but it wouldn't support their weight. "Wait at the bottom for me, he won't fight us in public." Acel came from a high ranking military family, and wouldn't dare soil his good name with a fight in the streets. Especially with some defenseless little homeless kids. All they had to do was play the guilt card and Acel would be in trouble, women would melt at the sight of well practiced tears, and Levi was the master of fake crying. It seemed to be the only thing his baby face was good for. 

He lead the trio straight past Acel, and caught Isabel gracefully when he had tried to trip her. Acel fumed, his brown eyes lit with rage. He wasn't sure why Acel hated them so much, and honestly, he didn't really care. He just wanted the brat to leave him alone. 

"Levi, where are we going?" Isabel asked, holding onto him and looking ahead like a frightened mouse at the crowd of adults they were walking towards. She looked at him and saw that his face had changed, he wore a light smile, and widened his eyes from his usual scowl, he looked like a kid, rather than a seventeen year old. 

 "Stay calm, _petit souris._ " he smiled, and Isabel was calmed instantly. There wasn't much Levi's smile couldn't get her through. It was such a rare sight, that when she did happen to catch a glimpse before Levi tucked it away, it was mind blowing and beautiful, gracing his already feminine features. You'd never know the hell he lived in when he smiled, or the struggles he faced in his daily life. "We're going into the city, but we should clean up first." 

The sun was starting to go down, and Farlan blinked in shock at Levi's sudden adventurous streak. "It'll be dark soon." He argued. 

"There are toons of lights in Paris." Levi justified. "And it's not like I'm leaving you alone out here." Isabel was nothing short of elated as they headed back to their hideout, going into detail about all the things they would see when they left again.

 

 

 -

 

 

petit souris - little mouse


	2. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of thought into this chapter, symbolism is a new thing for me, but I thought I 'd give it a shot. :)  
> \- Fay -

The dress was a bit big on Isabel, namely in the chest area, but it suited her. The yellow had paled considerably, but the white was still crisp and clean. Farlan had brushed her hair, her usual frizzy locks now much softer and fell in waves to her shoulders and part way down her back. 

"How do I look, big brother?" She asked Levi with a smile. Her green eyes were wide and bright, they shone electric against her olive skin. "Is it okay?" She picked up the sides of her dress a bit and spun halfway to either side, looking something of a poor princess. 

"Yeah." Levi smiled and ruffled her hair, much to Farlan'h dismay, he tucked his shirt into his pants and ran a hand through his hair, freeing it from its brushed back style and letting his bangs hand lowly in his grey eyes. They headed out before the sun went down, Isabel's arm tucked under Levi's respectively, leading her as she walked on the opposite side of the street. Harlan took her other side and arm, watching the world with wide and innocent eyes, taking in the lights and smell of the violets. Violets had always been a favorite of Levi's, whereas Isabel favored chrysanthemums- Farlan had no preference, he liked all flowers without bees in them. 

"What are we going to do first?" She asked, tugging lightly on Farlan's arm. 

"We can look at the tower?" He offered, looking at Levi as if asking for confirmation. He shrugged in response and Isabel squealed happily. She loved towers, high places, in general. She also liked to jump off of them, granted of course she had a safe landing place below. She said the thrill of falling felt like flying, and she dreamed of being able to fly around and save people from danger. A heroine for humanity. Though he'd never admit it, Levi felt the same, and he had a feeling Farlan was on equal standing. 

"If you don't jump off of it." Farlan teased. A strange twist in Levi's stomach rose when Farlan suggested it, and he held Isabel tighter, ignoring her giggle and taunting response. 

"As if!" She laughed. "I'm not stupid, Farlan." 

"Alright then, what's eighteen plus twenty-two?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Let's see...eight plus two is..." She paused, counting fingers on her free hand. 

"It's forty, stupid." Levi rolled his eyes. 

Isabel frowned at him and her eyes misted with fresh tears, Levi jumped and groaned. "Don't cry, Isabel. I'm sorry."

 She dabbed her cheeks with a small cloth Levi had given her when they first met and tucked it into the front of her dress. "I forgive you, big brother." She smiled. "I always will." She turned her head to Farlan and punched his arm violently, her face changing from sweet to deadly in a matter of seconds.

"But you! There is no excuse, sir! I am a lady, and should be treated with respect!" Farlan rolled his eyes. "Levi's the one who called you stupid." He defended.

"But he's Levi, it's different." Something about that made him incredibly happy, and he walked forward, leading the bickering duo through the crowded streets with a light smile. He hadn't thought of the weight he was pulling before now. It was hard to put into words. He had Isabel, and he had Farlan. That was it. All of this emotion and all he could think of was I have you. "We're here." He sighed, drawing the attention of the two. Isabel stopped swatting at Farlan and looked up at the lights, her eyes wide. "Whoa~! It's beautiful!" She smiled, holding onto her companions tighter. They stood in silence for some time and watched the tower and the stars. After a while, Levi noticed Farlan was staring at the ground. "Oi, what's eating you?" Levi asked. "Do you think the Germans will get this far?" He responded. "Germans? Aren't there Germans living here already?" Isabel asked. "No, the German soldiers." Levi frowned. "Why would German soldiers be in Paris?" "They've been invading other countries. Taking over and sending people away." Levi raised a brow. "Where'd you he-" "I read it. Well, someone read it to me. I'm scared, Levi. I think we should leave." "And go where?" Isabel voiced, looking between the two. "How do we ever prepare for that kind of thing? Wouldn't they have guns?" Levi shivered, and Farlan looked around. "What if they're already here? What if they come in the dead of night and take us?" Isabel stood straight, clearly scared out of her wits. "Oi, don't scare us, Farlan." Isabel laughed shakily. "We're safe in here." "Levi can't block a bullet." Farlan hissed. "We don't stand a chance, we should leave." "Alright, alright!" Levi was getting more and more nervous with each word Farlan spoke, because they were all true. "let's enjoy our last night here, then." They walked under the tower and leaned against the legs, watching Isabel look up into its center and spin, her dress billowing to the sides, arms extended and laughing as people walked by. "What a strange girl." Levi sighed. "You love her anyway." Farlan smiled, though it was clear he was still anxious. "Who wouldn't?" They spoke for a while, feeling like grown ups with their arms crossed, talking about the weather and politics they didn't understand. Isabel dragged them over after a few minutes and danced with them, turning around in big circles as musicians played on the street. This was the happiest Levi had been in a very long time, and he didn't want it to end. He wanted to see their smiling faces every day for the rest of his life, and he would never grow bored of it. 


	3. Fire

14 June 1940

We woke to the sound of birds. When we opened our eyes under the tower, huddled together and worn out from dancing for so long, the streets were empty. When we looked around, too afraid to call out any names, there was nothing. Only the radio in a nearby café played, and a love song drifted through the grey streets of the city.

Eyes that gaze into mine, A smile that is lost on his lips— That is the unretouched portrait Of the man to whom I belong.

"Levi? What's going on?" There was thudding. Rubber soles against cobblestone, and all at once like a flash flood the people came running. They tore through the once quiet roads, some carrying children, babies and bundles in their arms, screaming and crying as the wave folded in on itself, and people fell underneath, drowning in skirts. We scrambled to our feet and ran across the base of the tower. "Where are we going?" Isabel's voice was high pitched and riddled with panic, the thudding got louder, like thunder over the sea of people. Where would they go? They could climb up, or they could keep running. Could Isabel climb up the tower in her dress? She held it up and out of the way so she didn't trip, and he thanked his lucky stars that she out up a fight and refused to wear heels. They rounded the corner and headed towards the synagogue. He and Farlan pushed Isabel up before dragging themselves into the rafters. They brought their knees to their chins and hushed their breathing to stay hidden, praying they wouldn't be discovered. Who were those people running from? Who was making that loud noise? It sounded like... Levi looked at Farlan, his face pale as he shivered in his place. "The soldiers." Farlan locked eyes with him, and though he didn't speak, he could hear his words. I told you so. Among the chrysanthemums and violets, heavy boots, pushing people forward and scattering them in all directions. They curled in on themselves in the rafters, and uncovered their frightened eyes only when the doors of the synagogue had been shoved open. Levi's companions seemed to gravitate towards him then, fear widened their eyes and shook their bones. Levi put an arm over Isabel and held onto Farlan's hand. They didn't speak, not that they could, and peered down at the hats of the officers below them. "Come with us." One of them ordered in poor French. "Now. Do not retaliate." After some arguing, and threats of violence, the people inside stopped their service and headed outside, looking at the world in disarray around them. When he takes me in his arms And speaks softly to me, I see life in rosy hues. He tells me words of love, Words of every day, And in them I become something. He has entered my heart, A part of happiness "They're gone." Farlan whispered. Something flew through the window behind them and grazed Isabel's arm, she shrieked and cowered into Levi, and he watched in horror as a fire spread out in front of them. Where did this come from? He thought, how did it get here, and how will we get out? He looked down at the window, they couldn't get through it now, with glass shards and soldiers below. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath and lead them to the other side of the building. The boards creaked under their weight and Farlan looked down, feeling dizzy and sick at the thought of falling. He looked ahead and whispered loudly, trying to get the others' attention. "Isabel! Levi! I don't think this can hold us!" His vision blurred with tears, the back of his legs hot and his feet burning. "Please- let's get down now-" Levi looked over his shoulder, and his eyes doubled in size, "faster, Isabel." He ordered. She scurried after him and they stood against the opposite wall, turning their faces to avoid the heat. The way down was a game of chess, every move crucial to the success of the next, and Isabel's dress was a constant hindrance to her descent. They made it to the bottom, and Isabel jumped into the boys' arms. They pulled their shirt collars over their mouths and broke through a window in the back. "We're free!" Farlan sighed, the cool air felt like heaven compared to the inferno inside. "Stop!" Someone ordered them, the trio turned to see an officer running towards them, his hand extended as if to grab them. "Run!" Levi ordered. "Don't stop!" He picked up a stone at his feet and threw it as hard as he could at the soldier's head, buying himself some time. He cringed at the sound it made when it hit his head, but ran anyway. "Levi!" The man called out. "Levi!" Though confused and tempted to turn back, he knew that symbol on the man's jacket, he knew that uniform and put as much distance between he and she man as he could. How the hell did he know my name? He thought, chasing after his friends.


End file.
